Some ion sensitive field effect transistors (ISFETs) are used to detect a pH level of a media in which the ISFET is immersed. One type of electronic pH sensor is a silicon micro-electro-mechanical system (MEMS) device that utilizes a metal-oxide-semiconductor field-effect transistor (MOSFET) structure in combination with a reference electrode to detect pH.